


Tango

by Marque



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kirstein twins, Marco Bott gets a boner of a lifetime, OC Nikita Kirstein, jeanmarco, male/male tango, modern AU of a kind, or at least that's the plan, part of a bigger AU, tango dance, twins making everyone uncomfortably horny with their dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marque/pseuds/Marque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Nikita Kirschtein. Unruly, young and as comfortable with each other as only twins can be. Their dancing has been the main event of many parties but this time, they really give their best show. Why? That handsome 'friend of a friend' with freckles all over his pretty face is your answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> A thing. A part of a bigger thing. I love my Kirschtein twins more than anything. Nikita is my boy.

"Armin, if you put "Tango de Roxanne" there one more time we’re never dancing again." Jean warned with his usual grumpiness that was now more theatrical than anything. He took off his read beanie, throwing it onto the couch where he was sat with his drink just a moment ago, getting up and walking over to the centre of the room where Reiner already made some place for them.

"Yeah, be creative, man. Challenge us, for once!" Added Nikita, prancing off the windowsill with that wide grin of his. "Here, hold it." He said to the girl he’s been chatting with, taking off his navy jacket and handing it to her with a wink. He joined his twin in the middle of the room, people gathering around them in a circle.

"How hella do we go today?" He grinned at Jean, stretching his arms up, cracking his entwined fingers over his head.

"Hella." Jean smirked in return and gave his brother a meaningful look, his eyes darting to the side for just the slightest moment. It was enough for Kita to get the hint though and he glanced where Jean wanted him to, immediately knowing just how ‘hella’ they would go.

There was a tall, darker skinned guy in the crowd of Armmin’s friends and friends of their friends. He had freckles all over his cute nose and cheeks, big doe eyes and a killer smile so warm that Kita instantly decided he wanted to go and talk to him later. And he really couldn’t couldn’t blame his brother wanting to impress that handsome stranger.

"Hella it is then, stallion." He teased with a grin, chuckling at how Jean rolled his eyes at him.

"Okay everyone, quiet now!" It was Armin that called over the chatting crowd, making the conversations slowly die out as everyone focused on the brothers. Someone, probably Bertholdt seeing as he was the tallest of the company, took a lamp and held it over his head, letting an oval ray of light shine on the twins, imitating a theatre light.

"Wait, wait Armin! They need proper announcement!" Connie shouted from the other side of the room, making his way through the small crowd. He didn’t mind anyone’s huffs and head shakes, entering the circle of light and beaming with his big smile at everyone while Kita and Jean just snorted to themselves, taking a step back from each other again.

"Ladies and gentlemen and all other!" Connie began, causing the first wave of chuckles. "Those of you who have seen them before need no more words. Those, who had not the pleasure… Well, it will be a pleasure." The crowd snorted and someone, probably Sasha, cheered loudly above the overall noise. It was just the right fun for Nikita and Jean, flashing grins and getting into their roles, leaning against one another with theatrically proud smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen and all other, I give you… Kirschtein Twins!" Connie called in his best announcer voice, waving his hands to make everyone cheer and succeeding in that. The clapping and whistles died quickly though, silence falling for a moment as everyone focused on the boys in the middle of the room.

"Ready?" Nikita grinned, coming closer and taking Jean’s hand, the other on his waist, indicating he would lead the first part.

"He better sport the boner of the century, bro." Was Jean’s quiet reply, only for Kita to hear as he moved his arm to his shoulder.

"We’ll make sure of that."

The music started, a few piano tunes they didn’t recognize at first and waited, bodies ready, looking into each other’s eyes in silent communication. The melody grew, guitars joining the piano, then violins, contrabass… Nikita moved first, as if planting the motion in Jean who followed right after, same step, one breath. Their eyes still locked. Two more steps, the vibration of music filled them both, sharp turn and it seemed to spread to the crowd, buzzing in everyone’s blood. The twins looked away, three more steps, forward and back, leading and following, all in perfect unison. Gazes meeting again and Nikita was pulling Jean close, hand sliding down his side over his hip, thigh, dragging his leg over his own, making him lean forward in a split…

The music sharpened and they parted suddenly, never loosing their balance. Fluid motions, swaying hips and they were together again, hands groping, eyes locked. It was more than just a dance, it was a whole play. They were telling a story here, Nikita pushing his twin away just to grab him and pull right back, Jean fighting that control but always complying to it in the end. Their expressions were part of the play too, mastered by now, emotion and lust that they knew were making their viewers itchy with discomfort, with how wrong and yet alluring it was.

Another sharp turn, they parted and fell back into each other’s arms again but this time it was Nikita that became soft, fluid under Jean’s hands, following his steps, begging for his gaze. Now it were Jean’s hands that roamed Nikita’s body, gripped his thigh, stroked his neck, his side. They could almost feel the gazes on them, the temperature in the room raising. But Jean’s eyes now had another pair to gaze into, another to lure and seduce. He knew how to do it, his lips so close to his brother’s, their bodies pressed flush together, eyes locked and then, right then he would glance with a lustful grin, undress the freckled man right there, with his eyes only. And Nikita couldn’t blame him… But he could pull him right back into their dance and expand their story, add jealousy to it.

The music carried them, swift turns, quick spins and longing gazes. They were so in it tonight, breaths quick and hot by now, droplets of sweat glistening on their necks. Something was special about their dance and they both felt it in their synced heartbeats. Something was about to change, some new chapter open for them. They couldn’t know, couldn’t guess what it would be, they could only follow that feeling and forget whatever differences were between them in their dance. It was thrilling, almost scary but when their eyes met they knew, they both felt it - they were closer than ever, as close as one. Bodies pressed together, breaths mixing and their lips so, so close, music ending and everyone in the room holding their breaths, awaiting that kiss, that grand finale they couldn’t resist now…

"Aaaaaaand that, ladies and gentlemen and all other, were Kirschtein Twins!" Connie’s voice ripped through the breathless silence, snapping them out of it, grins spreading on their faces. Jean pulled Kita up from how he was bent backwards over his hand and they laughed, room around them erupting in excited chatting, clapping, shouted appreciation. Hands patted their backs and someone, probably Mikasa, slid glasses of cool water into their hands. Music was turned on again, some drumming tune to keep the great moods everyone was in.

But that happened next to them. The twins stood close still, letting people praise them, pat them, chat happily around them. They exchanged a look of silent understanding, something deep and warm passing between them, something that only one more person in the room was able to notice.

He stood by the door now, watching the two brothers from afar, mesmerized. Hundreds of freckles were splattered across his cheeks and his big, doe eyes never left the amazing twins.

_Jean and Nikita Kirschtein…_ Marco Bodt repeated to himself, trying to still his fluttering heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: marquewrites.tumblr com  
> and request more!
> 
> Cookies for comments.
> 
> PS. If you guess the song I'll write the second part just for you ;)


End file.
